A Shade Of Grey
by Immortal Horse
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal adventure, right? But when Team Plasma emerges, Hilbert Black, along with his cousin White and his friends Cheren and Bianca face a difficult choice; If you had the chance to be a hero, would you? An AU of Pokemon Black and a rewritten version of Shade Of Grey.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter One

* * *

"_White…are you sure we can't go on a journey too?_"

White looked down from her book. Inferno, her Chimchar, was lying on her lap looking up with pleading eyes.

"That won't work on me Inferno," White told the fire type absently. She looked back at the book.

"_Why not?"_ Inferno huffed. "_Why can't we go?_"

White closed her book. "Because I don't want to walk over a region."

"_But I want to go!"_

"It's a dangerous world outside Inferno, people and pokémon can get hurt and die," White stated.

"_So you're scared then."_

"I am not scared Inferno! I just don't want to see you hurt."

"_So you'd spend your life here, trapped in a cocoon of domestic safety."_

White only gazed at Inferno. "Please, just drop it Inferno."

"_No! I want to go on a journey with you! I want to get stronger Mistress."_ Inferno leveled a glare at White.

"Strength is relative Inferno; there will always be someone strong than you," White pointed out bitterly.

Inferno looked down at her paws. "_Why are you being so selfish Mistress? I don't want to live this stifling life. I want to battle; I want to see the world. You aren't happy here and don't try to deny it Mistress. You also want…"_

"Inferno!" White snapped. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You really want this?"

"_Yes! I do!"_

"Fine, but we come back here at the first sign of trouble," White relented. "Please Arceus, please don't let me regret this." She murmured to the ceiling.

"_Yay!_"

"RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

At the shout, White started. "HILBERT!"

Hilbert poked his head into the room. "Yes my dearest cousin White."

White growled at the sight of the older teen. "I will murder you."

"And our hero exits stage right," Hilbert ducked out of the room as a book flew at his head.

White glared at the open door as Inferno climbed down from her lap.

"Stupid idiot," she groused as she stood up. White crossed over to the door and slammed it closed.

"Don't slam the doors!"

White winced at her Aunt Helen's voice. "How does she do that?" she wondered to Inferno.

"It's one of life's great mysteries," Hilbert said, outside her door. White raised her head and rolled her eyes.

White glanced at her alarm clock, 7:05 am. She grimaced and walked over to the closet, cursing Hilbert under her breath.

"HILBERT! What's the weather report?!" White yelled out as she rummaged through her clothes.

"I don't know! It's fall! Figure it out for yourself!" Hilbert hollered back.

::::

::::

Cheren bit back a curse as he looked at his bag, he had barely had it a week and it was already unusable. He pulled the rest of his clothing out and potions unto his desk and walked towards his closet.

"Nope, nope, nope," he muttered as he threw bags over his shoulder. He inspected a black messenger bag.

Cheren stood up and walked over to his desk. He piled his stuff back into the bag and closed it.

"Cheren."

Cheren looked up at his name. "Hello Hazel," he greeted his older sister. "When did you get back?"

"Late last night, anyway, Mom said that you are free to go over to Mrs. B's now, just make sure you come back and give her a proper farewell," Hazel told him. "Also, make sure to check out the Nacrene museum. They're having a special exhibit about the Heroes of Truth and Ideals."

"Really?" Cheren put his bag down. "How long will it last?"

Hazel frowned. "About a month or so, if you hurry, you'll get there in plenty of time."

::::

::::

White rested her forehead against the table.

"Oh my Victini! I am super excited; we get to go on a journey! Are you excited?! It's going to be awesome! EEEEIIIII! I can't wait! I'm super pumped! I CAN'T WAIT TO CHOOSE MY STARTER!" Hilbert gushed.

White swore there were stars in her cousin's eyes.

"Hilbert, if you do not shut up and let me finish my breakfast in peace, I swear by Giratina that I will rip your innards out and knit them into a scarf," White snarled, raising her head up to look at the teenager across from her. "Then I will hang you up by your toes, beat you to death, burn you alive and then feed you bread and water for six weeks!" She stabbed the piece of toast for emphases.

"Mrs. B? Can I come in?"

White scowled at the sound of Hilbert's best friend's voice.

"C'mon in Bianca, how do you want your eggs?" Aunt Helen greeted her.

"I just ate, Mrs. B. Are Hilbert and White in the dining room?"

"Nonsense! You are way too thin! Yes, those two little devils are."

Bianca walked into the room and slid beside White.

White grunted in acknowledgement.

"Then over easy please," Bianca called to the older women. "Hello Hilbert, White! Are you two ready?"

"Yes!" Hilbert cheered.

"No," White growled.

"Somebody's grumpy today," Bianca reached over and pinched White's cheeks.

White slapped Bianca's hand away before grumbling under her breath.

"You should have seen her this morning," Hilbert offered. "She was all like 'I will kill you Hilbert' and I was like 'like to see you try' then she was like…"

"I think I get the idea," Bianca interrupted. "You annoyed White and she threated to kill you and now to save face you are spinning stories."

Hilbert sulked.

"Here you are Bianca," Aunt Helen said as she put a large plate of breakfast in front of the girl.

"Erm, thanks Mrs. B!" Bianca smiled up at the women.

"No problem Bianca," Aunt Helen smiled back before turning towards Hilbert. "Once you are done eating, I want your bedroom spotless. As soon as Cheren gets here I'll bring up the package from Aurea."

"Aunt Helen," White began. "I'm going on a journey too."

"_WHAT?!_" Hilbert said in between coughs.

White glared at Hilbert. "Isn't that what I said?" she asked frostily, rising from her chair. She grabbed her plate and walked to the kitchen.

"Touchy," Hilbert commented.

::::

::::

Cheren climbed up the wooden stairs. It had taken much longer to find a suitable bag to match his outfit then he had anticipated. Then he was accosted by Mrs. B for breakfast.

He reached the top of the stairs at the same time White's door opened.

"Cheren," White greeted him with a nod. "Hilbert is waiting in his room for you."

"Is Bianca there?" Cheren asked.

White took a few steps before responding. "I dunno."

Cheren quicken his pace and the two entered Hilbert's room within moments of each other.

Hilbert was lounging on his bed and Cheren could see that the usual mess that was his room was stuffed under the bed.

"You have a floor?" Cheren raised an eyebrow and looked at the wooden floor.

"Amazing," White deadpanned.

Hilbert flushed in anger. "Shut up you two!"

The door swung open and hit Cheren in the back.

"Ow!" he complained as Bianca commented:

"Hey guys, wait. Hilbert, you have a floor?"

Hilbert groaned. "Can we just skip to the part we all argue over who gets to open the box mom brought up?"

"We can do better Hilby," White answered. "We can skip to the part where we all agree that you can open the box since this is your room and I already have a pokémon."

"Or we could skip to the part where we choose our pokémon," Bianca suggested.

"Even better, we can skip to the part we are battling a villainous team leader for the fate of the world," Cheren added.

Hilbert and White gave him a look while Bianca commented:

"Not that far Cherie."

"Then what?" Cheren said. "We're a pathetic lot."

White rolled her eyes. "Only you three could get so excited over getting your starter and then completely have no idea what to do when they're sitting in that box!"

Bianca rubbed the back of her head. "Well…"

"For Arceus' sake!" White threw up her hands and marched over to the box. "Hilbert! Fire, water or grass?" she barked.

"Fire," Hilbert replied and a pokéball hit his stomach a moment later.

"Oomph."

"_Tepig!_" The Tepig exclaimed from Hilbert's stomach.

"Cheren?" White asked, her right hand hovering over the two remaining pokéballs.

"Water please… OW! What was that for?!" Cheren asked, rubbing his forehead. At his feet laid the pokéball.

"Then Bianca gets grass," White declared, she picked up the pokéball and hurled it at the blonde.

Bianca caught the pokéball, letting out the starter.

"_Snivy!_" It said, eyeing Bianca with slight distaste.

Cheren bent down and picked up the red and white sphere. "Come on out Oshawott," he said, pressing the white button.

"_Osha!_" Oshawott declared from Cheren's feet.

Cheren knelt down. "I'm your new trainer Oshawott."

Oshawott nodded. "_Osha!_"

::::

::::

White looked down at her own pokéball. "Join the party Inferno," she said, letting the fire type out.

"_Yay!_" Inferno cheered. She climbed onto Hilbert's bed and began to talk with the Tepig.

White turned away from her friends; she had no right to infringe in their joy and no matter how they could try to include her…

White crossed her arms and looked at her feet.

"Hey White!" Hilbert called. "What do you think about Bacon?"

White turned to face her cousin. "Bacon? What are you going on about?"

"For a name for Tepig, 'Self-Cooking Bacon' is a bit too long," Hilbert explained. "OW! What was that for Cheren?"

"You can't call your Tepig after food!" Cheren stated, adjusting his glasses.

Hilbert rubbed his cheek before tossing the rubber ball back at Cheren. "Why not?"

"It's insulting," Bianca pointed out.

"But Tepig likes it!"

"That doesn't mean it's alright for you to call him that _degrading_ name!" Cheren pointed out.

As Hilbert protested, White smiled. She really missed this and…

"Hey! White's _smiling_!" Cheren called, dragging her out of her thoughts.

"Quick! Someone check if it's raining fire and brimstone!" Hilbert cried.

"Shut UP you two!" White snapped, her smile disappearing.

"Cheren, you shouldn't have said that," Bianca scolded.

"See?" White said. "Bianca knows…"

"Not until I had gotten a picture!" Bianca added and White stared at her.

"I'm going to my room. I will see you at prof. Juniper's in two hours," White said briskly, she walked to the door. "Come inferno."

"_Ok!_" Inferno chirped and scarpered after her.

As White left the room, she heard Hilbert suggest that they battle.

"Idiot," White muttered, "Aunt Helen will kill him."

* * *

**Please review, it makes my day and flamers will be deleted and banned. I am open to ****fair** **critiques. All questions will be answered via PM if you have an account and are signed in when you comment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Two

* * *

Hilbert gritted his teeth as Cheren called out his next command.

"Finish it with tackle Oshawott!"

"Dodge it SCB," Hilbert called from his side.

SCB nodded and ran away from the incoming Oshawott. When the two were mere inches from each other, SCB took a sharp right and skidded on the wet grass.

Oshawott yelped as he tried to follow and fell on his face. "_Osha!"_

"Tackle!" Hilbert cried and SCB obliged, the wet grass increasing his speed.

Oshawott let out a cry of surprise as the fire type rammed into his back.

"Tackle Oshawott!" Cheren called from across Hilbert.

Oshawott got up and spun on his heel, preparing to tackle SCB when he fell to his face again.

"_Ossshhhaaaa…"_ Oshawott said as he fell unconscious.

"The winner is SCB and the victory goes to Hilbert!" Bianca declared. "That is still a horrible name Hilbert."

"Give it a rest Bianca," Hilbert snapped. He crouched down as SCB ran towards him.

"_Tepig! Te! Te tepig!"_ SCB cheered

Bianca huffed before looking at her watch. "I have to be going now; I'll see you guys at Prof. Juniper's lab then?"

"If Hilbert and I aren't there in an hour, it's because I'm burying Hilbert's body." White called from her bedroom. She poked her head out the window and stared at them.

Cheren adjusted his bag's flaps. "I'll just go and heal Oshawott then," he turned away and walked towards the fence.

"Wait for me!" Bianca called, running after him.

Hilbert looked up towards White. "Are you coming down White? We've got an hour to kill."

White looked over her shoulder before giving her answer. "I need to pack! _I_ don't have an hour to kill." She closed the window and Hilbert sighed.

::::

::::

White turned around. "Inferno, what are you doing?"

"_Packing Mistress!"_ Inferno answered before throwing another shirt out of White's dresser.

White glanced around the mess that was her room. "This is going to be a long day," she groaned as one of her bras flew passed her.

White picked up the bra; she glanced back over to Inferno and called. "Inferno, stop that. That isn't how you pack."

Inferno paused, holding a vest. "_But… don't you need clothes?_" She asked, looking up at White.

White walked over to the closet. "Yes, I need clothes; however, I need to get a bag first."

Inferno climbed down from the dresser and ran over to White. "_We're really going?_" Inferno asked, climbing on to White's shoulder.

"I already said we were," White answered, pulling out a pink messenger bag.

"_I know… still seems a bit unreal Mistress. By the way, Does Venus_ have_ to come_?"

White straightened. "Inferno, we can't leave her behind. She's a part of this team as much as you are."

"_Yeah __right,_" Inferno grumbled. "_I still think it'll be better to leave her here._"

White looked at her. "I don't see what you have against her coming with us Inferno." She walked over to her dresser and placed the bag on top of it.

"_She's… weird. She's going to hold us back,"_ Inferno complained. She climbed up the dresser.

White paused and looked at the fire type. "Just because Venus acts differently doesn't mean she's weird. Or that she's weak. Sometimes the stranger the pokémon acts, the stronger they are."

::::

::::

Bianca looked at her reflection; her green eyes stared back. She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde locks.

"You can do this Bianca Janine Smith," she said. "No one will judge you for lack of experience. You'll do fine. You just have to get to Prof. Juniper's lab without being mentally scarred."

Bianca steeled her expression and marched over to the door, she put her hand on the doorknob and was about to open it when she ran back to her bed and hid under the blanket.

"Nope nope nope," she chanted. "Not going out there."

Bianca tightened her grip on the blanket and buried herself deeper in it.

"_Sni?_" Snivy asked.

Bianca peeked out of the cocoon to see the grass type standing in the middle of her room. "Oh, hiya Snivy. Mind helping me out?"

Snivy crossed his arms. "_Snivy_."

Bianca rolled off the bed and untangled herself from the blanket before walking over to her closet and pulling out a pink sheet. She tossed a corner to Snivy.

"Hold this please," she said.

Snivy rolled his eyes before gripping his corner tightly. Bianca began to twist the sheet.

"Bianca! You still packing?"

Bianca started at the sound of her mom's voice.

"Umm… yeah! Nearly done!" she called back, as she finished twisting the sheet.

"Come down when you're done. Your father and I have a going away gift for you."

Bianca nearly dropped the sheet. "Crap crap crap!" she muttered franticly. She knotted the two ends before running over to the window. "I really hope this works like it does in the movies," Bianca muttered to herself.

::::

::::

Cheren tapped his foot as he looked at his watch. It was 9:36 am, the others were late. Again.

He glanced at the pathway to see Bianca running towards him.

"HIDE MEEEE!" she hollered. Cheren pointed to a nearby bush and Bianca threw herself behind it.

"Ow," Bianca groaned.

"Didn't your parents agree to you going on a journey?" Cheren asked her, looking at his watch.

"Yes…"

"Then, please, enlighten me on why exactly you're hiding."

There was a short silence before Bianca replied. "Well, you see, I kinda, um, left without saying good-bye…" she whispered.

"That's bad?" Cheren scoffed.

"Very. My dad tried running once… he was caught within 24 hours," Bianca explained.

"Doesn't your dad have work today?" Hilbert asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah, but he's taking a lunch break. A long lunch break," Bianca added.

Hilbert and Cheren shared a look.

"Well, as soon as White shows up we can get our pokedexes," Hilbert mentioned. He adjusted his bag's straps.

Bianca peeked out from behind the bush. "There's White!" she called.

Hilbert waved at White's approaching form. "C'mon White! Hurry up!"

White scowled at him as she reached them. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it."

Cheren opened the door to the lab. "Come on, our future awaits!"

* * *

**Alright. Next chapter we meet Prof. Juniper and start towards Accumula Town. Any flamers will be deleted and banned. Open to ****fair**** critiques and any questions will be answer via PM (so make sure you are logged in when you review) thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Pokemon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Three

* * *

The door creaked open. Cheren walked inside, blinking his eyes.

"Professor Juniper?" Bianca called from behind Cheren.

White turned the lights on to reveal the good professor slumped on her desk and the usual mess in her lab.

"Umm… She did say to be here at nine, didn't she?" Hilbert questioned. "Because it looks like she pulled an all-nighter"

White shrugged as Cheren walked closer to Professor Juniper.

"Professor? Are you awake?" he asked, shaking her a bit.

"WHO DARES DISTURBS MY SLUMBER!" Professor Juniper roared, snapping her head up.

Cheren jumped back. "He did!" he claimed, pointing to Hilbert.

"No I didn't!" Hilbert defended.

White clipped them both on their heads.

"Ow…" Hilbert glared at White while rubbing his head.

"Please Professor, we came for our pokédexes," Bianca put in. She stepped over a pile of papers.

Professor Juniper growled at them. "Why?"

"You invited us to be part of your research for the pokédex," Cheren added.

Before anyone could response, the front door flew open. Bianca squeaked and jumped behind a nearby table, spilling the papers over the other papers.

"PROFESSOR JUNIPER!" An aide yelled, running into the lab. In his right hand he held a pot of coffee. The coffee splashed against the pot's sides as he dodged the stacks of paper.

"Carlos! What took you so long?! I sent you out an hour ago," Professor Juniper demanded.

Carlos put the pot of coffee on the desk. "Helen Black accosted me."

Bianca, Cheren and Hilbert nodded sagely.

Professor Juniper took a long sip from the pot and sat it back down on her desk.

"Alright you four, ready to begin your journey?" She asked cheerfully, grinning at the four trainers.

"Would we be here if we weren't?" White deadpanned.

"Touche," Professor Juniper leaned over for a moment. When she straightened moments later, she held three pokédexes.

"Um, Professor? Why are there three pokédexes?" Hilbert questioned.

"I preprogrammed each of these pokedexes with your information," Professor Juniper continued. "They can also double as your ID and I took the liberty of entering you four into the Unovan Pokémon League for this year. If you fail to gather all eight badges this year, you may try again starting next August. Provided that you enter once again."

Professor Juniper handed Bianca, Cheren and Hilbert each a pokedex.

Cheren looked down at the smooth, rectangular device. It was hard to believe that the pokedex he held in his hands would be his lifeline.

"What about White?" Bianca asked. "Doesn't she get a pokedex?"

"She doesn't need…" Professor Juniper started.

"It'll be fine Bianca, don't worry about me," White interrupted.

"If you say so," Bianca sighed.

Professor Juniper nodded. "I trust you all remember how to catch pokémon If you need a reminder, I'm sure White will be happy to show you. Just as soon as she and I talk," she offered.

White glowered at the professor.

"Now, does anyone want to nickname their pokémon?" Professor asked.

Bianca shook her head. "No thanks, I think Snvy would prefer to remain unnamed."

"I want to name Oshawott Samurai," Cheren stated.

"Tepig's named SCB," Hilbert added.

"Do I want to know what it stands for?" Professor Juniper asked, grinning at him.

"Self-cooking Bacon," White deadpanned.

Professor Juniper blinked and Hilbert looked at her.

"I have no regrets," he told her.

::::

::::

"You owe me five bucks Bianca," Cheren gloated. "I _told_ you Professor Juniper wouldn't reject that nickname."

Bianca glared, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "Shut up Cherry!"

Hilbert looked at his Pokedex. "You know what? Professor Juniper never did tell us how to turn these things on."

"Well… crap," Cheren said after a short pause.

"The real question is why White didn't get a pokedex," Bianca pointed out. She leaned against the lab's wall.

Hilbert glanced at the closed door. "I don't think White applied for a position in Professor Juniper's research. She didn't even plan on going on a journey until this morning."

"I wonder what changed her mind…" Cheren mused, sitting next to Bianca. "Then there's Inferno… how did White get her hand of a Sinnoh starter. Starters are incredibly rare…"

"Then there's also the issue of not needing a pokedex. Hilbert, do you have any idea where White came from?" Bianca asked.

"Wellll…" Hilbert drawled and Bianca and Cheren leaned in. "When a man and a women love each other very much… OW! Cheren! What was that for?!"

Cheren glared at Hilbert and rubbed his knuckles. "You know what, idiot."

Before Hilbert could retort, the door opened to reveal White.

"Oh, you three are still here," she stated. "I've thought you would be half-way to Accumula by now."

"We would, but Bianca insisted we stay until you got out," Hilbert supplied.

"Well, I'm done. Let's go. The sooner we get out of here the better," White stated.

::::

::::

"Wait!"

White looked at Bianca in confusion. "What? Don't you want to get out of here before your father finds out?"

"Yeah… but this is the first step. I was hoping that we all could take it together," Bianca explained, she grinned and looked at the other three.

"Fine," Cheren shrugged, he took Bianca's right hand.

"Sure!" Hilbert grinned back and took her left hand.

"Whatever," White intoned as Hilbert grabbed her right hand.

The four of them looked at route one. "On the count of three," Bianca said. "One, two…"

"YOLO!" Hilbert yelled, running forward, dragging the other three behind him.

"HILBERT!" Bianca screamed as she slipped on the wet grass. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Get in line," White muttered, wrenching her hand free.

Hilbert let go of Bianca's hand and Cheren hauled her up before she fell.

"Thanks," Bianca muttered.

"Alright! We're free!" Hilbert cheered. He punched the air and whooped. Hilbert began to run around, but Cheren tripped him.

"Waahhh!" Hilbert screamed as he fell on his face. He glared at Cheren, a bright green grass stain marring his face.

"How about we have a contest?" Bianca suggested as Hilbert climbed to his feet "Since my first idea was a bust due to SOMEBODY…"

"Don't hate me," Hilbert protested and White smacked him on the head.

"Anyway, we could have a contest to see who catches the most pokémon before we reach Accumula," Bianca cut in.

"How can we do that? Professor Juniper didn't give us any pokéballs," Cheren asked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked over at her.

"Hang on," White dug into her bag and pulled out 15 pokéballs. "Professor Juniper asked me to give these to you guys."

Cheren, Hilbert and Bianca took proffered pokéballs.

"Do you know if she's coming?" Cheren asked, shrinking and enlarging one of his pokéballs. He glanced over at Bianca.

"Why? Don't you remember how to catch a pokémon? You forgot already, didn't you?" Bianca facepalmed. "You are hopeless. Professor Juniper showed us how to do it just a month ago."

Cheren and Hilbert looked at each other.

"During that field study?" Bianca prompted. "When Professor Juniper beat up that pokémon thief? By Keldeo's mane, and you two call me the air-headed one!"

Hilbert looked around route one. In the distance, the bright orange roof of the Accumula Pokécenter stood out against the green and yellow of the trees.

"Hey, I think White ditched us," Hilbert said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

::::

::::

White hiked up towards the bank of the river. She glanced up to the cloud dotted sky as the cool autumn breeze blew golden leafs across the landscape.

"C'mon Inferno," She called to the Chimchar. "You wanted a journey."

"_I thought you'd be carrying me,_" Inferno complained. "_Not me walking the whole time!_"

White smiled down at her. "There will be plenty of places where I'll need to keep you in your pokéball. You should be glad that you can be outside. Some pokémon don't get that privilege."

Inferno rolled her eyes. "_You said that many of a time Mistress."_

White paused as Inferno caught up; White fingered the pokéball that hung around her neck as she stared in to the distance.

"_Mistress?_" Inferno whispered. She frowned at her mistress when White made no move. "_Mistress!"_

"Huh? Oh,"  
White looked down at Inferno. "I got lost in my thoughts…"

Inferno huffed and crossed her arms. "_I would have never guessed._

White picked up the Chimchar and put her on her head. "Time is a-wasting Inferno. The sooner we can get to Accumula the better."

"_Then let's get on with it,_" Inferno added dryly.

White giggled. She reached up and patted Inferno's head. "Alright then, forward ho!"

* * *

**Finished. Next chapter we meet N (yay)! Please review, though flamers will be blocked and deleted. Any questions will be answered via PM, if you signed in when you reviewed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Pokémon, all rights go to the creator. I do not own any refs I throw in this story either.**

…

A Shade of Grey

Chapter Four

* * *

It was early afternoon when Bianca walked through the Accumula Pokécenter. She walked up to the Nurse Joy and handed her two pokéballs.

"Would you like me to heal your pokémon?" Nurse Joy asked with a smile.

Bianca nodded and leaned on the counter. She looked around the center; for a Monday afternoon, it was surprisingly busy.

"Here are your pokémon back," Nurse Joy handed the two pokéballs back and Bianca took them.

"Thank you," Bianca told her. She walked over to an empty couch and sat down.

She picked up a magazine from the coffee table and flipped it open to a random page.

"'Cynthia in the Summer'?" Bianca read, raising an eyebrow. She closed the magazine and scrunched up her nose; it was the summer edition of The Enquirer.

"Hey Bianca! Did you eat lunch yet?" Bianca looked up to see Cheren walking towards her, a brown paper bag in his hand.

Bianca tossed the magazine back onto the coffee table before replying. "No, I just got here. After you and Hilbert abandoned me."

Cheren rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that… are you hungry?"

Bianca nodded. "If you're treating me."

Cheren handed her the sack lunch. "Here, Mom made some more Kantonese food… again."

Bianca took the lunch and pulled out a container of stir-fry. "Thanks Cheren."

Cheren nodded and took a seat next to her. "There's something going on in the plaza in a few minutes. Do you want to come?"

Bianca shook her head. "I just got here and I'm hungry and tired. I'll sit it out here." She opened the container and pulled out the plastic fork.

::::

::::

N leaned against the Pokécenter wall, his grey-blue eyes scanning the growing crowd.

He smiled at that; more people to hear the message meant that more people would hopefully see what was happening. Then they could stop his friends' pain…

"Hilbert, why in Arceus' sacred name did you bring me out here?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

He turned to see two teens standing near him. One was a boy who was a head shorter than himself and the other was a slender teen girl.

The boy, Hilbert shrugged. "I was curious White. We haven't spent much time together recently."

N turned his attention back to the crowd. On the grassy stage, Team Plasma members started to set up their flags.

A flash of light caught his attention; he turned back to the two teens to see a strange pokémon. It was sort of similar to a Pansear, but orange and with a small tuft of fur on its head. The pokémon also had fire instead of a tail.

"_Mistress!"_ the pokémon called out at White's feet.

White picked up the pokémon and put it on her shoulder. "Yes Inferno?"

"_What's going on?_" Inferno asked.

White opened her mouth to response when N heard Ghetsis' gravelly voice called out.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

Out of the corner of his eye, N saw White biting her lip and staring straight at Ghetsis while fingering the pokéball she wore around her neck.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other." Ghetsis continued. He paced before addressing the crowd again. "However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

White slid to the ground; she let out a shaky breath. Hilbert crouched down beside her.

"_Mistress? Are you alright?_" Inferno whispered to her.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work..." Ghetsis looked at the crowd pointedly. "Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yes!" N blinked at Hilbert's voice. He looked over at the teen to see him standing. "While some trainers don't deserve that title, most of us trainers are good people and we treat our pokémon with respect!"

N scoffed at that. He had seen too many injured pokémon to believe what Hilbert was claiming.

"But yet, humans still take advantage of pokémon. It is because of these trainers that we must liberate pokémon!" Ghetsis countered. "Ladies and Gentlemen! I implore you to consider these things. Pokémon are different from us, they deserve more than this. They are living beings too and we humans have much to learn from them. Tell me this then, what is our responsibility towards these wonderful creatures?"

"Could it be liberation?" someone called out.

"Yes! We must liberate pokémon! Then, and only then, can pokémon and people be equals. I end with a request; consider your relationship with your pokémon, then the relationship between people and pokémon as a whole and the correct way to proceed! We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis left the plaza with the grunts following him.

"White, Hilbert!" N looked over to see another boy run over to Hilbert and White. "What did you think?"

White stood to her feet. "Nothing good can come of that," she said, crossing her arms and glaring at them.

N shot her a look; he'd have to keep an eye on her. If she was this cold to people… N fought a shudder.

N looked at the strange pokémon, Inferno, White had called it, no, she. She seemed happy enough with White though.

"Pokémon liberation is stupid. Who are they to decide what constitutes a bad trainer?" White scorned. She stroked Inferno's head.

"_Well, I want to stay with you Mistress!_" Inferno declared.

N froze.

::::

::::

"Excuse me, your pokémon, just now it was saying…"

White looked up at the voice. She saw a tall teen boy with bushy green hair.

"That's stupid. People can't understand pokémon…" White jabbed Cheren in the ribs. Hard.

"How sad, you can't understand them either," He said. "My name is N."

"I'm Cheren Taski," Cheren told him. "I'm a part of Professor Juniper's research for the pokédex."

"Hilbert Black," Hilbert shrugged.

"White," White added.

"_Inferno, if anyone's interested,_" Inferno said from White's shoulder.

"The pokédex," N spat. "You'll enslave many pokémon for that."

Cheren pushed up his glasses. "You don't like the idea of trainers, do you?"

White turned sharply and began to walk towards the plaza.

"Hey White! Where you going?" White heard Hilbert call after her.

She stopped. "Away," she muttered before continuing towards the next route.

"I challenge you to a pokémon battle!"

White stiffened. A battle? She turned, a 'no' ready on her lips.

"_Please Mistress?_" Inferno pleaded. She climbed down and looked up at her.

"Fine. One on one," White snapped.

White and N shifted their positions until they were 50 yards from each other.

"Inferno, lend me thy strength," White called. Inferno ran in front of White and grinned.

"Purrloin, I need your help," N called.

"_Whatever,_" Purrloin hissed. He gave Inferno an arrogant look.

"I'll referee," Cheren volunteered. He took his spot on the sidelines. "The battle between N and White will now commence. Each side may only use one pokémon. The battle is over when either side's pokémon is unable to battle. Let the battle begin!"

"Start out with scratch!" White commanded.

Inferno ran towards the Purrloin, her right hand stretched out.

"Counter with growl!" N called out.

Purrloin let out a pained hiss when Inferno scratched his back.

"_That hurt you retarded pansear!"_ Purrloin hissed.

"_It was meant to, you puny fleabag!"_ Inferno countered.

"Now use ember quick!" White added. Inferno skidded and whirled around, spitting embers at the dark type.

"Scratch Purrloin!" N countered.

"Dodge it! Then use Ember!"

Inferno spun on her heel, allowing Purrloin to run past her. As Purrloin skidded to a stop, Inferno spat embers at him.

"_Stupid furball…"_ Purrloin slurred as he fell over in a faint.

"Return Purrloin," N returned the dark type to his pokéball. "You did a good job."

"_Ha! I won mistress!"_ Inferno cheered.

"I saw Inferno," White deadpanned and Inferno ran towards her. "Come on, we have places we need to be." She turned around and began to walk back towards the entrance to route 2.

"_Alright Mistress!"_ Inferno chirped and followed after her.

::::

::::

N watched the two of them leave. He narrowed his eyes; now was the best time to catch her unawares.

He began to walk after her, leaving the two teen boys alone.

N walked through the route gate, trying to keep sight of White's brown hair or Inferno.

He blinked at the sudden sunlight. N shook his head before scanning his surroundings.

"Curses," he muttered, staring at the nearly empty field.

"_Going after her already?"_ Purrloin asked.

N looked down at his feet to see Purrloin sitting there, a little banged up but overall fine.

"_I am perfectly fine human. No need to make yourself old because of a few bumps,"_ Purrloin sniffed. "_If I hadn't ended the battle then, my IQ would have dropped._"

N closed his mouth.

"_Now, what I understand of human females is that they like flowers. I have no idea why they want useless plants. I wooed my love with several fat pidoves,"_ Purrloin licked his paw. "_Of course she was only interested in me for the free food. So maybe you humans have the right idea."_

"I don't want to woo her!" N denied. "I want to save her pokémon!"

Purrloin stretched out and started to claw the grass. "_She doesn't seem like an abusive trainer. But have it your way. I'm going back to my pokéball."_

"Didn't you want to be released?" N asked, taking the pokéball out.

"_Not here! With all these newbie trainers and foo-foo females!" _Purrloin hissed. "_Are you out of your mind?_"

N stepped into the tall grass as he pulled out Purrloin's pokéball.

"_HOOMAN!_" a chorus of voices called out.

"_Run!"_ Purloin yowled. He ran towards the trees lining the route, leaves flying around him.

"Wait for me!" N called after him.

* * *

**Done, well, Purrloin is fun to write. It's going to take a while til the next update because I'm off to the land of no internet. Anyway, I do answer questions in reviews (provided you are logged on) and flamers aren't tolerated.**


End file.
